


An Unusual Proposal

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10195148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Barbara rescues Tommy from some unwanted attention





	

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I leant my arms on the table, toying with my nearly empty bottle of beer. Barbara and I had arranged to meet at our usual pub and, I glanced down at my watch, she was late. I reached in my pocket for my phone, planning on calling her, when someone slid into the seat opposite me. I looked up but, instead of seeing Barbara as I expected, there was a woman I didn’t recognise sitting there.

“Hello gorgeous.”

“Ummm, hello?” I was sure I looked as confused as I sounded.

“You looked so lost and alone, I thought I’d come over and introduce myself, offer you some company.”

“Thank you, but I’m waiting for someone!” The one part of the word came out as an almost shriek as her foot crept up my leg, moving hazardously close to my groin. I slid away from her to the other side of the bench, wondering how I could make my escape.

“A woman? She can’t think much of you if she’s left you here all alone.”

“Actually, I happen to think quite a lot of my husband.” Barbara slid into the seat next to me and kissed me deeply on the lips, before turning back to the interloper at our table. “Don’t let us keep you.”

I wrapped my arms around her and held her close as our uninvited guest hurried away.

“Husband? So, we’re married?”

“Well, you looked like you needed rescuing, I didn’t think you’d mind, sorry.” Barbara’s gaze flitted to the floor. I hooked a finger under her chin and made her look at me.

“I don’t mind. In fact, I think we should get married, for real.”

Barbara’s eyes grew wide with disbelief. “Do you mean that?”

“I do. We know that we're in love with each other, even if we've never said the words out loud. You and I have been as good as married for years, the rings and ceremony would just make it official. Marry me.”

Barbara nodded, a beautiful smile lighting up her face. I kissed her again, before leaning my forehead against hers.

“Let’s get out of here before any more strange women accost me; we’ve got a wedding to plan.”


End file.
